thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150217213435/@comment-24917038-20150218232748
We're called to the training room before breakfast this morning. Ariadne, Andria, Susie, Raphael and myself. The colonel explains the mission to us, before dismissing us to go eat and get ready. I'm a little nervous, but excited to leave this claustrophobic place. Dining hall is fairly silent. Nobody is talking. The other who aren't going - the twins, Cole and Gabriel - must have already eaten and left. We then leave to get ready. I grab my knife, hiding it in it's sheath in my sock, and go to meet everyone at the entrance. Andria is nominated head of the group, and is given some sort of communication device. Raphael is given another device, just in case it's needed for some reason. We head out into the bush. Or forest, since we're not in Australia anymore. Andria is in lead, Susie behind. Me and Spider stay close together, out of instinct. We may not have been getting along lately, but I still feel more comfortable going into this together. Raphael is behind us, taking rear. Spider and I are chatting as we follow Andria through the trees as she changes directions, and keep checking her communicator. Most likely getting directions from the colonel. At times, she glances back, and I can't tell if it's my imagination or not, but she seems to be glaring at us. We freeze when up ahead, we see two figures. They freeze too when they notice us. Looking closer, they're young. A boy and a girl. "This must be them," Andria whispers. The mutants found nearby that need our help, to bring them back to Quantum. And, of course, it's not going to be as easy as brining them back to Quantum without any sort of fight. Police come running from another part of the forest, holding guns screaming "There they are!" There are about six policeman. Probably thinking they only had to worry about two kids, and now there are five more. Gabriel flies over to the kids, lifting them up into a tree and into hiding. Susie disappears from sight. Then we notice a cop getting beaten by an invisible force. Spider has gone to take on another cop. I charge another cop before she has the chance to shoot me. Fighting with the hand-to-hand combat I was taught. This has come in handy. She's pretty bloody good too, though. I'm distracted for a spit-second when I hear a cry of pain, and see Ariadne's staff go flying, and clutches her hand. But that's all the distraction needed. I'm knocked to the ground, as she kneels on me, lifting her gun to shoot. "So long, little mutant scum! You won't be able to terrorise our country anymore!" she says, gloating a little, as I glance around searching for someway to save myself. I'm panicking, making it too hard to try casting any sort of illusion. Andria is standing still, watching me. Why isn't she helping? Remembering my knife, I reach for it as she gets prepared to shoot. Before I can grab it, however, she is knocked off by something I can't see. Then Susie appears before me. She's unconscious, thankfully. The cops are either all gone, or unconscious. I don't think any died, but I could be wrong, and I don't want to go and see. Raphael has brought the children back to the ground, both trembling and in tears. "What's your names? How old are you?" Spider asks. The male replies. "I'm Chris. Fourteen. This is my little sister Maddie. She's twelve. The police.. they wanted to hurt us! Why would they want to hurt us?" They're both really scared. We calm them down as much as we can, and tell them about Quantum. And how they will be safe there. Doesn't take too long for them to agree to come. Andria types away on the communicator, and leads us back. While the others are busy fussing over the children, I walk up to the head with Andria. "What was that?" I whisper fiercely. I don't want people to overhear, especially not the kids. "What was what?" She asks innocently. "You know what!" I snap. "For a mind reader, you're not very useful! You'd have let that cop kill me!" She fakes a look of astonishment and surprise. "Who, me? I'd never do such a thing!" then leaves me in the dust as she walks faster, leading us home. I glance back, and notice Ariadne staring at me. She heard, and I have no idea what she's thinking of it.